


haircut

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pride, basically eva and noora help isak buy new clothes, not many tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: After Isak came out, Eva and Noora help his friend to buy new clothes he's comfortable with.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've been working on this for a while and it's basically a series based on "Boy in jeans", by Ryan Beatty. Each story is based on a track from the album and, except for one, they are all one shots. Most of them are about Isak and Even meeting each other (because I love writing about different scenarios where they meet for the first time), but others don't. The stories focus on both Isak and Even.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Wake me up when the days are over

Reminiscing of a life I had

I smile on and feel the closure

I finally feel like me again

Sacrifice, the sweet attention

You have to give before you get

Another lie, another lie

I'll get it right

 

It starts right now

Now

It starts right now

Right now

Oh I can never ever ever ever lose it

It's all I ever ever ever ever wanted, oh woah

 

Control myself - realized I couldn't

Too special to stay on the track

They look the same

I tried to fake it but it left a bad taste in my mouth

I know I sound better when I'm nervous

But honestly I can't complain

I really like, I really care, oh yes I care

[ Haircut - Ryan Beatty ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5LaDjqTujY)

 

“Isak, you know you can tell us anything,” Eva said, arms folded. They were in her bedroom, both sitting on the bed as Noora walked around the bedroom, observing the scene.

 

Isak sighed. “Okay. But please don’t laugh at me.” The two girls had been waiting for him to say something for over five minutes, after he’d asked if they could meet.

 

Noora frowned, “We’re your friends.”

 

“I guess you’re right. I… uh… I wanna buy new clothes.”

 

It was now Eva’s turn to frown. “Huh? You want to buy new clothes? Is that what this fuss is all about?”

 

“I want to buy _different_ clothes.”

 

Eva looked at Noora to see if the girl was following the conversation. Indeed, Noora had a smile on her face.

 

“Okay, I feel stupid now,” the ginger girl said.

 

“I think Isak wants to buy clothes he’s comfortable with.”

 

Isak nodded. “I know it sounds stupid but…” he sighed, “Since I came out I noticed that I want to change things about myself. I feel– I feel like I wear what I wear because that’s what I was supposed to wear. Like, you now, sweatshirts, baggy jeans and all of that stuff. And, uh, I would’ve asked the boys but I thought it’d be more appropriate to ask  you two.”

 

“So you wanna wear gayer clothes,” Eva summed up, and Isak laughed. “Yeah, I guess we could say that.”

 

Eva knelt on her bed and hugged Isak, “Aw, baby, of course we can help you with that. We’re going shopping. Now.”

 

***

 

“Is there anything special you had in mind?” Eva asked him at the shop. They had three storeys to visit.

 

Isak shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve thought about tighter stuff?”

 

Eva nodded, “We can look at both sections, for women and men.”

 

“Wait, you want me to wear girl clothes?”

 

Noora chuckled, “There’s no such thing as girl clothes and boy clothes, Isak. Besides, considering your frame it’d probably suite you quite well.” The girl grabbed him from the elbow. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

When Isak saw the jeans, he stopped in his tracks. Noora smiled at him, “Would you like to try them on?”

 

“I guess? I don’t know.”

 

Eva sighed, almost exasperated. Despite having come out, her friend still tended to be quite insecure. “Isak, just be honest with yourself? Would you like to wear skinny jeans? Do you think you’d feel comfortable? Would you feel _sexy_ and _handsome_ in them?”

 

Isak gave a shy smile. “Yes, I want to.”

 

Eva grabbed a few of them and pushed them against his chest. “Then try them on, we’ll be waiting for you. I’m pretty sure they’ll look good on you.”

 

And, of course, Eva was right. Noora whistled at Isak when he got out of the changing room, and the blond boy blushed.

 

“Damn, you do look good with that. It also enhances your butt. You have an amazing butt, by the way.”

 

“ _Eva_ ,” Isak complained.

 

“Take that off and we’ll buy them,” Eva replied. “Meanwhile Noora and I will look for more clothes for you.”

 

***

Eva and Noora wandered around, until the ginger girl gasped and ran towards a column covered by clothes. “Should he get this?”

 

Noora folded her arms, analyzing the garment. “I don’t think that Isak will want to wear a semi transparent black T-shirt to school.”

 

Eva rolled her eyes. “Not for school, but for when we go out, so that, you know, he can entice the boys.”

 

“He’s going to blush when he sees it.”

 

Indeed, Isak blushed when Eva showed him the semi transparent T-shirt, all smiling and excited.

 

“I’m not putting that on.”

 

Eva jumped on her feet, excited. “Come on, Isak! It will look so good on you. It’s not for school, but for when we go out to clubs.”

 

“You know that we always go to ‘straight clubs’ where it’s difficult for me to find gay guys, right?”

 

“We’ll go to more gay clubs from now on. Anyways, you’re taking this home, and if you don’t like it you can always give it back.”

 

Isak sighed. Perhaps he should’ve come on his own. “Okaaaaay.”

 

***

 

“I don’t think there’ll be something for me in the girl section,” Isak said as the girls dragged him there. They had also taken some T-shirts for him, and Noora insisted that Isak should _always_ roll up his sleeves.

 

The girls were walking ahead of him, also taking some articles of clothing and putting them over their clothes to see if they’d fit them. Noora ended up taking a blouse for herself.

 

Isak saw it on the corner of his eyes and stopped in his tracks.

 

It was beautiful, and he could see himself wearing it and feeling gorgeous.

 

He hadn’t noticed that Eva and Noora were standing next to him. “You want to try it on?” Eva asked, taking the crop top in her hands. It was pastel blue. “Also, we’re getting rid of your caps, you need to embrace those locks,” Eva took the cap Isak was wearing and then dishevelled Isak’s blond hair. “Much better.”

 

Inside the fitting room, Isak took his sweatshirt off for the twentieth time that afternoon. He looked at the Isak on the mirror. He certainly was more confident in his own skin now, and knew that his friends wouldn’t judge him.

 

He put the crop top on. It was soft, and it left his tummy for everyone to see, a trail of blond hair travelling inside his jeans. God, he felt naughty, in a way. He had seen girls wearing crop tops, Eva had many, but _boys_?

 

He moved a bit, seeing how it looked from all angles. He saw, over his shoulders, the two dimples at the end of his waist. The crop top was tight, but it wasn’t _that_ tight. It was perfect now that it was summer.

 

When he got out of the fitting room, Eva’s jaw dropped open. The girl had jeans and T-shirts on her arms, and she almost let them fall.

 

“You look _perfect_!” Eva shrieked. “Fuck, you even look better than me with a crop top on. I think you should keep mine.”

 

Isak scratched his neck, looking down. Noora smiled. “Don’t feel self-conscious. Isak, when we say that you look good, it’s because you look good.”

 

“You should put it on for your first Pride. _And_ ,” the girl rummaged through a plastic bag from the shop. “Noora and I think you’d look great with mascara on.” She showed him the product with an excited smile.

 

Isak frowned, “Eva, just because I’m gay doesn’t-”

 

Eva rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying that you are supposed to wear makeup because you’re gay, just that you’d look good with it because of your factions.”

 

Isak sighed. “Okay, we buy it. But if I don’t like it, you keep it.”

 

“Deal.”

 

***

 

When Isak came back to his bedroom with the two mugs of hot chocolate, he found Even with a blue cloth in his hands. It was cold, it had been snowing the whole week, so Isak offered himself to prepare a hot drink for his hot boyfriend.

 

“Stealing my clothes?”

 

Even looked up at him, smiling. “I was looking for a sweatshirt. Why haven’t you put it on again?”

 

Isak shrugged when he saw the crop top. “Perhaps because we’re in Norway and it’s cold as fuck.”

 

Even approached and took his mug. _Takk_ , he whispered. “But, baby, you looked so good with it, and the makeup, the day I met you.”

 

Isak smiled and sat on the bed, “You should thank Eva and Noora, they were the ones that insisted that I should buy it.” Even sat next to him and kissed him on the lips, tasting the sweet flavour of chocolate in Isak’s lips. “And Eskild is the one who insisted so that I’d wear it to Pride.”

 

Even kissed him again and groaned in the kiss, pushing until they were both lying on bed. He tucked Isak closer to him, their mugs forgotten on the floor. “You looked so good that day, I couldn’t believe my eyes.”

 

Isak blushed. Since he was together with Even, basically since he kissed him at the Pride parade, the older boy kept commenting how attractive he was, but Isak wasn’t used to being praised. Not yet.

 

“You should wear it more often,” Even said. “I like it when you’re comfortable with yourself and wear whatever you want.”

 

Isak smiled and lifted his chest. Even understood the message and kissed him. “Should I also get a new haircut?”

 

Even shook his head and tightened his arms around Isak. “No, nope. You’re not murdering those beautiful locks, you’ll have to kill me first.”

 

Isak giggled and kissed Even, humming in the kiss. He was so lucky; he still had to thank his friends for dragging him to Pride, but, specially, he still had to thank them for helping him to be himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
